She Wanted Love
by Nagicorn
Summary: She was always there before anybody else. The original individual to show up in the Glade wasn't Alby, he was the first boy. He didn't notice she had been watching him and the Gladers for a great while. She felt she needed what she could simply watch. All she wanted was love. (OC x Gladers. Yes ALL THE GLADERS. I can't decide so please let me know! Smut will be involved ;)
1. Chapter 1 Greetings and Goodbyes

_Run._

 _Keep running and never stop._

 _That's all I ever thought about._

Darting past the doors, my small feet dropped onto the grass. The safe place was what I called it. Only arriving weeks ago I already identified the patterns of the so-called maze. The ground shook as the gates gradually yet quickly sealed shut for the remainder of the night and would reopen in due time the following day.

Surviving in the Glade was a lot more difficult than it sounded considering that I was alone. Praying for company was a daily routine, not knowing if this was going my new life or just the beginning. Finding out my name and almost immediately forgetting it wasn't helping the situation in any way.

Thinking it was another ordinary day I did my usual routine: bathe, dress, gather food in the gardens, eat, run the maze, eat dinner, and sleep. Every day, I repeated the mini cycle.

Sprinting back into the maze after a refreshing shower and tidying up my tiny hut near the woods a loud siren was wailing, echoing, and bouncing off the vine-covered walls.

'What was that?' I thought, pumping her legs faster towards the Glade. The box where I had came up from had arrived again.

'What? Why is it up again?' Reaching the metal cage I found the gates were opened wide. Peering in the crate my eyes connected with another pair, clear blue as the sky above us. It was a boy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The dark-skinned boy breathed out sounding terrified avoiding the stare of my green eyes.

"I'm... ah... Cat." The word flew out of my mouth not knowing if it was true or not.

"Cat?" He asked confused, "As in the animal?"

"S-sure." I held out my hand for him to grasp, he hesitantly took it, shaking it.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'm right here for-" Loud screeching cut me off. A greenie monster was crawling steadily to the box. The closer it got the louder the screeching became. Without thinking I pushed the boy back in the box and shut the doors.

"I need you to listen to me. Don't ever go through those doors to find me. _Ever._ Especially at night. Please live and be safe. Those greenie monsters _will_ try to kill you." Those words were harsh but true. I sprinted across the Glade for the last time in forever and into the maze guiding it along with me.


	2. Chapter 2 Maze Life

_A year later_

 _Grievers._ I hate them. The boy I met when he first came up had claimed to be the first Glader and had warned all the others about the greenie monsters. Twelve, all boys. Alby thought I was dead, so he had made a small grave next to my old hut in the corner of the Glade.

When no one was watching, he would grieve over me and thanked me not realizing I was watching the whole time. None of the other boys had to know about my existence. When a new boy got sent up in the box, they called him greenie for a whole month as Alby had told them to do. The monsters in the maze were referred to as grievers.

I had risked my life to save that one boy and I don't regret it one bit. Losing my leg that night, I'm sure the boy heard my screams that night. Hating the fact I'm stuck in the maze, after losing my leg I blacked out thinking, I would die. The next morning I awoke, my left leg had been all wrapped up. I had lost the bottom half of my leg, left with my kneecap and thigh.

The Creators had taken care of me. I was put inside a secret room with a small bed under the blanket of vines. The grievers are too dumb to look through them. Food wasn't an issue until now, a small box always appeared out of thin air next to me when I awoke, full of fruits and proteins for the day.

This time it was different. A note appeared instead.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _You have to bare a child of one of the Gladers. Choose wisely and protect your family._

 _Love Thomas,_

Kate? Oh yeah, that was my real name. Do I really have to bare a child to one of those boys? They don't even know I'm alive. Besides what family will I have? I'm alone. No one will ever love me.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is super short I promise the next chap will be at more than 500 words!**

 **Nagicorn Out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Kate

Who the hell is Thomas and what's up with this love crap? I don't know him.

Decisions had to be made. I had to go to the Gladers. I'm not sure how they would react since I'm the only girl. Will they hurt me because I'm a girl and I haven't talked to them or showed myself?

Swaying on my good limb I hopped towards the heavy ivy entrance. Sunshine blinded me as I pushed the vines aside. Still limping forwards I tripped finding a pair of crutches. They Creators must've put them there so if I made the choice to come out I could get around easier.

Picking myself up from the ground shoving the crutches under my armpits I gradually stumbled towards the maze doors adjusting to the feel of them. After being indoors for so long my muscles ached and my heartbeat increased the further I traveled. The sun gently retreating for the rest of the day concerned me.

Having no experience around grievers without consequences made chills shoot up my spine. One boy from the Glade had almost discovered my secret area. His screams could be heard clearly.

Not knowing how many boys that were really alive was what scared me the most. I didn't want to know. If he got stung was unknown information to me. If I could have got up and ran to save him, I would've. Regret and so many emotions washed over me. The boys blood had stained part of the leafs on the vines triggering tears. The thought of it makes me want to puke.

I've been turning corners for a long time feeling like hours only for it to be minutes. Stopping for a breather I noticed an extra long corridor. The Glade. I was finally safe. The sound of boots echoing off the walls got louder as I got closer and closer with each small step, so close to touching the grassy fields.

They weren't my boots. Right behind me was two boys. One had silky black hair and a strong looking built. The other had fair hair and a lean figure. Both studied me wide-eyed.

Not wanting to look back I put extra effort into getting to the Glade. My crutches pounding against the ground. The boys ran towards me at maximum speed and clutched my shoulders roughly causing me to drop my support system. (a.k.a. crutches)

The blonde grabbing me by my waist and hoisted me over his left shoulder. The Asian boy got my crutches and jogged the rest of the way into the Glade, the blonde followed still carrying me.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked putting me down onto the soft grass. I watched his brown eyes look at me concerned.

"Is this real?" I whispered not expecting him to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm finally here." I wrapped my hand around his sides engulfing him into a big bear hug. Confused but aware the boy hugged me back.

"What's your name, love?" He asked, his British accent stirred butterflies in my stomach.

"Kate," I nuzzled my head into his neck, "My name is Kate."

"Kate, that's a beautiful name, mines Newt." He grabbed my face from his neck forcing me look at him.

"Kat?" I heard a deep voice call out, one all too familiar. He's here, he's alive.

"Alby!"

 **Hey guys. I'm trying to update as soon as I can so bare with me. Is it weird that I like to read my fanfiction too? Let me know. Pleeeease, I am such a weirdo.**

 **Nagicorn out!**


	4. Chapter 4 People not to Trust

Jumping out of Newt's arms I wobbled towards Alby wrapping my arms around his neck burying my head in his shoulder balancing myself.

"How are you here?" He questioned hugging me back.

"I thought you died!" His voice was shook. A hurt expression crossed his face making me feel guilty.

"I couldn't-"

"Alby, how do you know her?" A young boy with curly hair asked softly interrupting me.

Every single boy stopped to look at Alby and I. He looked at me and pulled me away to face the boys but held my hand so I could keep my balance.

"She's the real first glader not me. She's also my savior," he paused and glanced at me, "She saved me from a griever, I thought she was dead all this time."

"Is that why she has one leg?" A taller muscular boy snorted aloud with two other boys behind him. I have to admit he was really attractive but definitely has a cocky attitude which really made me want to punch him.

"Yes, she has one leg because she saved your leader and got her leg ripped off and couldn't move from the same spot for a whole year," his eyes flashed a look of pity but quickly changed to anger as I continued, "She also would never talk to someone like you even if it killed her." My statement made the other boys chuckle even though they were still confused by my presence.

"Okay don't start fights already, Gally." Alby intervened calming down the boy named Gally who looked really pissed and walked away.

A week had past by quickly and the gladers were gradually warming up to me. All except one, Gally. His presence was enough to make me frustrated and mine was to him. Well, that's what I had heard.

The boys were sitting down for lunch waiting for Frypan to fill their plates. Gally and his two pals happened to be at the table near the door. As usual I was on my new pair of crutches that Jeff and Clint had specially made for just me. Minho was with me to help open the door. When I accidently dropped one of my crutches, which happened a lot, he leaned down to pick it up. That's when we both heard them talking.

"She's so useless. She can't even walk, what makes Alby think she can be a builder yet alone have a job?" A boy named Brady whispered quietly to his friends Gally and Sol. Minho had a disgusted look on his face while he gripped my crutch handle tightly slowly giving it to me.

I knew what he was going to do and he knew I knew.

"Don't Minho. He's not worth it."

"I can't just let those three keep talking shit about you like this! You deserve better, a lot better."

"Believe me when I say this, that day with come eventually. Now's not the right time. I wasn't expecting everyone to be happy having me here."

"But you're hear now aren't you?" Minho kept arguing, "They should learn to respect that you're here and you're here to stay!"

"Thanks Minho." I smiled hoping he would let it go. At least I have a few people in the glade I can really trust.


End file.
